Los Pensamientos de Castiel
by HaruChat-ChanHim
Summary: ¿Que pasara por la cabeza de aquel pelirrojo? ¿En que pensara después de terminar cada episodio? ¿O en quien? Si quieres saber, tendras que leer.(?
1. Episodio uno: Un instituto nuevo

**Hey hola! Aqui con un nuevo fic que tratara de nada mas y nada menos que nuestro encantador Castiel!**

 **Summary (o como se escriba :v) Antes de dormir, Castiel recuerda todos los sucesos del día, meditando y pensando en cada uno de ellos, Pensando en lo que vivio junto a esa chica...Sucrette...**

 **Bueeeno, como el cap 0 es solo tutorial (o eso creo...ya ni me acuerdo XD) Empezaremos desde el cap 1! ^^**

 **PD: este fic sera narrado en primera persona por Castiel ;)**

 **Aqui les dejo el cap! :**

* * *

Me encontraba en mi cuarto, recostado en mi cama pensando en lo de hoy día, hoy a llegado una chica nueva, creo que se llama Linzete... o bueno algo asi... es bastante guapa, aunque es toda una tabla...Le gusta el rock, y es una de las pocas personas que entiende mi sentido del humor. Le agrada ese rubio, ¿por que a todas les agrada? Es un tipo demasiado aburrido...¡De hecho! Cuando le insulte (si es que a "cortado" se le puede llamar un insulto) ella lo a defendido! ¿Que le pasa?

Me pare de mi cama dirigiendome a la cocina, mis padres no estaban en casa, se habian ido de viaje, si, soy todo un hombre que se queda solo en casa, me pregunto si Sucrette...¡Sucrette! ¡Ese era su nombre! Si, ya lo recuerdo, se a presentado conmigo esta mañana, y yo, como soy todo un caballero, le respondi cortesmente...

Al llegar a mi destino saque una revanada de Pizza y la calente en el microondas, me la comi lentamente saboreando todo su exquisito sabor...¿A Sucrette le gustara la pizza? Vi que estaba con ese niño raro que se la pasa comiendo galletas, se ve que el chico la quiere...Sucrette debe ser bastante despistada como para no darse cuenta, aunque puede ser que lo sepa y solo lo ignore, bueno, en fin, como esta con ese niño le deben gustar las cosas dulces no? Solo debe juntarse con el por las galletas...a no ser que sean novios...Pppff! Por supuesto que no! ¿O si?...yo...¡¿Bueno y a mi que me importa?! Ya deberia ir a dormir... Me dirigi a mi habitación nuevamente para poder acostarme, ¿deberia lavarme los dientes? ...vale, si, ¿Que diria Sucrette si me viera con los dientes color oro? Bueno, tampoco deberia importarme lo que piense ella pero...Fui al baño a lavarme los dientes.

Al terminar, fui a mi habitación, esta vez si iba a dedicarme a dormir. Me acoste en mi cama (traia el pijama puesto) y trate de dormir...al cerrar los ojos, recorde lo hermosa que era la sonrrisa de Sucre- ¡No! Jodeeer, ¡Sal de mi mente ya! ¿Es que no se agota de aparecer en mis pensamientos? Ufff, esta sera una larga noche...

* * *

 _-Hola, soy nueva- Dijo una chica sonrriendole, era de unos hermoso ojos y bella cabellera..._

 _-Entonces?-Contesto el pelirrojo_

- _siempre tan amable?_

 _-Especialmente con las nuevas, soy Castiel._

 _-Yo soy Sucrette..._

* * *

Sonrrei mientras recordaba los hechos de aquella mañana y...¿me sonrroje? Bueno..me pregunto si la chica ira mañana al insti... Si, de seguro ira por Nathaniel...hice una mueca al pensar en eso. No tenia ni idea de porque me molestaba tanto ¡Acabo de conocerla! Ademas es bastante rara... Hoy el tipo este le fue a enseñar el instituto, yo iba a ofrecerme pero...no lo hice (a poco?) Se veian bastante alegres y risueños juntos, no, no creo que Sucrette este enamorada de el, es decir, ¡Es el tipo mas jodidamente aburrido de todo el mundo! ¡Sucrette no puede amarlo! Y no lo hace, estoy seguro.

Cerre mis ojos tratando de dormir pero la imagen de Sucrette invadia todos mis pensamientos, a la verga, soñare con ella y ya esta, no queria faltar mañana...queria...ver a Sucrette...me sonrroje ante pensar eso y me dormi.

Mañana seria un largo día...

Un largo día junto a Sucrette...

Junto a mi Sucrette...

* * *

 **Chan Chan Chan! Corto? Lo se :v**

 **¡pero es que en el cap 1 no hablan nada! Ah chicas, no describi a Sucrette como era porque quiero que se la imaginen como la suya ^^ (ke vuena zoy :) ocno :v )**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Y si quieren que continue con el capitulo dos dejen reviews! ^^**

 **Bueno se despide:**

 **Yo xd**


	2. Descubrimiento de los clubs del insti!

**Seeee! Actualizacion! Yey! Primero que todo, gracias a todas por apoyarme con este fic, espero que consigan siempre las citas con su chico preferido, y que les aparescan muchos regalos voladores (?**

 **Bueno, ¡Aqui les dejo el cap 2! Espero que lo disfruten ^-^**

* * *

Ah...

Camine hacia mi cama y me tumbe en ella...¿Que mierda habia pasado hoy? Desde cuando soy un guia turistico eh? Vale, solo le mostre el club de baloncesto, ¡Pero es igual! Yo no soy asi nunca, ¿Por que hoy si? ¿Por que con ella? Joder esa chica esta todo el santo día dando paseitos por mi mente ¿Que voy a hacer? Simplemente no podia sacarmela de la cabeza, y al aprecer tampoco queria, mucho menos recordando lo que paso hoy.

Me habia ayudado...

Aunque desde el principio fui un estupido, un completo idiota, un imbecil con ella, y muchas cosas mas que no dire porque no quiero insultarme a mi mismo, aun...aun asi, me habia ayudado. Le habia plantado en toda la cara a "el señor perfecto" ese justificante de ausencia sin firmar, y debo decir que me a encantado.

E incluso se lo agradeci, sep, estoy mejorando...eso creo... bueno enrealidad tampoco me importa si a ella le gusta o no mi forma de ser...o mierda a quien engaño, me importa y bastante.

Me gustaria hacer algo por ella, como, nose...¿Golpear a la zorra de Amber? Pero tampoco quiero ya que yo soy un caballero. Rei con esa palabra, "cabellero"...me habia hecho recordar los sucesos del día...

* * *

 _-Eh, Sucrette ¡muy bonita tu foto!-Dijo con una sonrrisa burlona._

 _-¿Tu tambien has visto eso?_

 _-Claro, igual que la mitad del instituto._

 _-¡No tiene ninguna gracia! ¡No es tu cara la que esta colgada por todas partes!_

 _-Sin embargo, eres tu la que se queja..._

 _-Sin tan duro eres ¡Defiendeme!_

 _-¿Por que deberia? Ademas, no se quien lo hizo._

 _-¡Las tres estupidas esas!_

 _-Hay muchas chicas imbeciles por aqui._

 _-Estan siempre juntas...-La chica dio un suspiro._

 _-Jajaja ¿Hablas de la hermana de Nathaniel y sus amigas? Es cierto que tienen un buen historial..._

 _-Entonces ¿Me ayudas?-Lo miro con ojos suplicantes._

 _-Aja ¿Y que es exactamente lo que debo hacer? ¿Darles una paliza?_

 _-Jaja, venga, con un poco de suerte podrias ganarles en una pelea. Yo sere el arbitro.-Dijo Sucrette formando una sonrrisa._

 _-Jajaja, ¿Pero es que quieres que me expulsen? Ademas, yo soy un caballero, no golpeo chicas.-Dijo Castiel haciendose el indignado._

 _-Vale,pues nada. Hasta luego "caballero"-Dijo la chica apunto de marcharse pero el pelirrojo la detuvo._

 _-¡Eh espera! ¿Y como que "con un poco de suerte"? ¿Tambien te la estas buscando, tu?-El chico le dio un suave golpecito._

 _La chica lo miro sorprendida unos segundos, luego dejo escapar una risita (que derritio al chico) mientras le daba una colleja (golpe en la nuca)_

 _-¿Pero que estas haciendo? Venga ¡Largo! Antes de que pierda mis modales de caballero.-Dijo el chico riendose._

* * *

Sonrrei al recordarlo, de verdad me encanta-

¡¿PERO QUE?! NO. Ademas... a ella le gustan los deportistas, de lo contrario ¿Por que andaba buscando como desesperada una simple botella de agua para "su Dajan"? Ella derramaba amabilidad con todos, siempre iba haciendo favores a los demas pero...¿No sera mucho? Es decir, era solo una botella de agua.

Hum...deberia estar feliz. Si. Ahora estoy feliz ¿Por que? Porque hizo algo aun mejor por mi. ¡Me ayudo a con el justificante! Si, ya se que ya lo habia dicho, pero esque no me canso de repetirlo! Podria hacer una cancion con esa frase!

 _Sucrette me ayudo con el justificante~ lalala_

 _Y le planto en la cara el estupido justificante al oxigenado~_

 _Y yo tambien me tiño el cabello, pero no es lo mismo~ lalala_

Ok, suena terrible, pero aun asi, queria cantarlo, no, mas bien queria gritarlo.

Venga! Es que me daba una inmensa felicidad recordarlo que yo...que yo...ah! Es que era como si un hombre encontrara oro y un alien para venderlos en su tienda de unicornios! Lo se, es algo raro ¡Pero imaginen la felicidad del miserable hombre al saber que encontro oro, un alien, y ademas tubiera una tienda de unicornios! Suspire...creo que ya deberia ir a dormirme...

Cerre mis ojos lentamente, recuerdo que mi ultimo pensamiento fue...si, adivinaron: Sucrette.

* * *

 **Bueno, este cap tambien fue suuuper corto pero, ehhh...¿Quieren unicornios?**

 **En fin...Yyyy este fue el cap de la semana! si te gusto deja un review y dale click a favoritos! chau chau! Okno :v**

 **Quiero que sepan, que no tengo nada en contra de Nathaniel, pero Castiel si, y como este fic se trata de el pues... ust** **edes ya saben (~-u-)~lel**

 **Ahora a contestar Reviews! :D**

 **Marianto023: Seee! Que bueno que te haya gustado! ^^ Y yo espero seguir leyendo tus reviews...mas te vale...ocno e.e**

 **Lani-Chan: Si, yo soy ziemporzientohorijinal. Enrealidad yo estaba acostada pensando en la vida y me dije: "¿y si hago un fic donde se exprese lo que Castiel piensa sobre Sucrette?" Y pos, asi se me ocurrio esta kk :v**

 **Foxangle700: primero: Amo tu : Castiel es mio, pero puedo compartirlo! :D hay que ser generosa no? Xd, me saludas al leon de narnia? e.e Buueeeeno espero que este cap te haya gustado! ^^**

 **Mariana'Dlol: ewe ¡Kata la konti! Espero que te guste! :3 Que sueñes con Castiel**

 **RenegadeWolfSwan: tube que leer letra por letra tu nombre para copiarlo aqui xd ¡Espero que te haya gustado este cap! :D**

 **SoireSchiffer: El cabello de menstruacion is Love, el cabello de menstruacion is life. See, estaba pensando sobre quien hacer este fic y me decidi por la tabla rebelde xd ¡Espero que te haya gustado este cap ^3^**

 **TsukiChan: Ya continue! e.e humm..podria ser eso de la sonrrisa (? Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado! Que aparescan muchos regalos voladores en tu vida :D**

 **Y bueno, eso es todo ^^**

 **Y si quieren que continue con esta cosa dejen reviews!**

 **Besitos! ^^**

 **De despide: HaruChat-Chan Him ⊙u⊙**


	3. Ep: 3 Urgente,¡Se ha perdido un perro!

**Hola chicas! Aquí el capitulo del siglo! (Y así me quejo de que Germán nunca sube vídeo :v) guay, alfin actualise! :D siento que el mundo va a explotar o algo así xd.**

 **Okis y eso fueron mis pensamientos mas profundos aquí les dejo el cap! :Dddd**

* * *

Entre a mi dulce hogar saludando a mi perro: "demonio" el "perro guardián", es mas blando que pan mojado el puto perro.

Me eche en mi cama pensando -nuevamente- en lo de hoy... Casi no pude compartir con mi amada Sucrette, por culpa del pinshi perro, #TodosTeOdiamosKiki, bueno, al final si pude compartir con ella un poco pero no fue suficiente.

Nunca es suficiente.

Ahg, Sucrette...que me estas haciendo...? Esto podra sonar repetitivo pero es que no logro quitármela de la cabeza...y se pone tan tierna cuando se enoja...suspiere, Me gustaría pasar rato con ella y enseñarle mi perro.

Ok, eso a sonado raro...

Y al pensar en "eso" note como mi cuerpo respondió, y aqui que levantarme de mi preciosa cama para dirigirme a la ducha, me di una corta y con agua helada, casi fui corriendo a mi habitación al sentir el viento chocando contra mi piel. Joder! Por que hace tanto frío?! Seré tarado...no cerré la estúpida ventana, agh! Bueno, ya que...

Empecé a secarme el cabello, llamenme pervertido, pero me encantaría que Sucrette estuviera aqui. Me gustaría que me secara con sus suaves manos y...luego...¡Maldicion! Que tendré que darme otra ducha! Vamos Castiel, tu puedes, deja de pensar en esas cosas. Trate, juro que trate, pero simplemente se me hacia imposible.

¿Y esa ropa que uso hoy? ¡Ah! Al verla me dieron unas ganas gigantes de empotrarla justo ahí, en el pasillo. Pero me resisti.

Wow! ¿Castiel haciendo caso omiso a sus impulsos? Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días! No creo que me resista la próxima vez.

Ya parezco Ana Frank, Ni puta idea de quien es, pero se que escribía un diario o algo así.

¡Digo! N-no estoy diciendo que ahora este escribiendo un diario, ya que eso es para niñitas.

Bueno, además de que Sucrette estuviera persiguiendo maldito perro tooodo el santo día, también se despidió de uno de sus amigos: Ken. No tenia celos. No creo que ese chico me quite a mi tablita.

Aunque los había visto varias veces comer juntos y al parecer son muy cernacos, siempre reían y...y...que bueno que se fuera, así es toda para mi soleto.

Si, ahora si estaba celoso,lo admito, pero...¿Y eso que?

Siempre me ponía celoso cuando Sucrette ayudaba a otros chicos, cielos, lo odiaba en verdad. Pero es su naturaleza, no puedo pedirle que cambie...

Tendré que acostumbrarme ya que cuando seamos novios...

¡Wow! Me empezó a saltar él corazón de un lado para otro, y solo por imaginarme a la tablita como mi novia...

Me gustaba eso.

Mi Novia.

Sucrette...mi novia.

Sep, definitivamente me gustaba esa frase.

Me puse cualquier polera que encontre, quería dormir ahora, quería que ese fuera mi último pensamiento. Wow, pero que cursi soy...a Sucrette le gustaran los hombres cursis? Si fuera así creo que ya estaría con él delegaducho ese.

Pero ese tipo no era cursi, solo era un idiota, un imbécil, un estúpido, un...pues...era Nathaniel.

Me acosté en mi cama, cerré los ojos, y trate de pensar a Sucrtte haciendo cosas que no fuesen provocativas o pervertidas, trate pero no pude.

En un momento me la imagine con ropa de conejito...ya saben...de esas con que las mujeres intentan seducir a los hombres...senti algo tibio arriba de mis labios. Genial. Me dio una maldita hemorragia nasal.

Me limpie e intente dormir, lo ultimo que les dire, es que en mis sueños, Sucrette estaba aqui en mi casa y no existía la ropa.

* * *

 **No pos...y ya :v que corto :v**

 **Prometo que tratare de subir mas seguido :'c vale?**

 **Okissss, en cuanto al cap, espero que les haya gustado! ^^ No podre responder comentarios ya que en mi país son las 3 de la mañana y necesito dormir al menos una hora para no llegar a la escuela toda floja y dormilona.**

 **Bueno, besitos! Bye! Sueñen con CDM!**


	4. Un fantasma en el instituto

**Ohayo mis amores!**

 **Wiiii! Aquí un nuevo cap! Deben reconocer que esta vez no me demore 100 años en actualizar xd ...:'v**

 **Ok, a nadie le importa.**

 **Aquí les dejo el cap!:**

* * *

Creo que hoy a sido el día mas raro de toda mi puta vida.

Fantasmas,Venganzas, Un profesor tratándose de ligar con mi Chica...Sucrette hace de mi vida una comedia...pensé que eso sonaría mas romantico,si, intente ser cursi, ¡pero me alegro de que no haya funcionado!

Fue un día bastante raro. Hoy le presente a Sucrette a mi querido amigo: Lysandro.

Fue raro, el la miraba raro, es decir, no la miraba raro es solo que para mi fue raro.

Lysandro la miraba con una cierta chispa en los ojos, conversaron bastante, algo se odie, y se hicieron amigos casi al instante, algo que también odie. Wow, creo que me a salido un verso! Un verso...un verso sin mayor... A la mierda ya no lo recuerdo.

Bueno, como les decía, al sentir tanta "amistad" y "sentimientos", Me ofrecí en llevarla a casa, la arrastre a su casa. Maldición! ¡Es que me pongo celoso de todo lo que se le acerque a Sucrette! Jodeeer!.Pero vamos, no creo que Lysandro quiera quitarme a mi chica, eso no es de amigos.

Aunque Lysandro no sabia que era mi chica.

Nadie sabia que era mi chica.

Ni siquiera Sucrette sabia que ella era mi chica.

Lysandro va a robarme a mi chica.

Y yo no quiero perder a mi chica.

Ok ya, perdon, es que se siente muy bien tratar a Sucrette como si fuera mía y solo mía, hacia cosquillitas.

Dejando de lado el tema de Lysandro, Sucrette hoy le mostró el insti a un profesor, parecía como si este quisiera comersela con nutella encima...ok, yo también quiero hacer eso, ¡pero es diferente! Yo al menos tengo su edad.

Que mas ha pasado? Ah! Cierto! La puta esa le ha robado dinero a mi querida Sucrette y mi querida Sucrette se a vengado y a terminado castigada, je, es toda una rebelde. Y beuno ahí empezó el tema del supuesto fantasma que resulto ser Lysandro. A Sucrette le gusta esto de jugar al detective...interesante...

Lo del fantasma tuvo su lado bueno, encontró mi púa y pude llevarla a casa, a proposito, ¿Eso era una cita verdad? Quiero que sea una cita, necesito que sea una cita ¿Eso significaba que tenia una posibilidad con la tablita verdad?

Si le sigo llamando así nunca ma va a querer, mientras no se lo diga en voz alta todo ira bien entre los dos.

Suspire, ¿algún día lo mio y lo de Sucrette podría llegar a ser mas que una simple amistad? Sinceramente...lo veo casi imposible. Sucrette tenia demasiados pretendientes, aunque obviamente yo era el mas guapo, pero aun así lo veía difícil.

Me recoste en mi cama con los brazos en la nuca pensando en todo esto.

Ya no podia controlar demasiado mis impulsos, cada vez que veía a Sucrette tenia unas ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella y empezara tocarla, abrazarla, besarla y mucho mas...

Mucho mas...

Di un grito ahogado en mi almohada, estaba todo sonrrojado, joder! Que parecía una cría enamorada!

Sucrette me hacia sentir raro...

Pero...

Enrealidad me gustaba sentirme raro...

Me gustaba sentirme raro si la razón era Sucrette.

* * *

 **Y eso a sido todo por hoy guapísimos! Okno xD**

 **Pero si sois guapas/os :D**

 **Y también eso es todo por hoy ._.**

 **Okisss, espero que les haya gustado este cap :D Ahora tampoco voy a poder responder Reviews ya que son las 03:30 de la mañana y joder! Que tengo sueño xd**

 **Bueno les envió besitos, abrazos, regalos voladores, ¡De todo! Jeje...yo y mi retraso...**

 **Bueno me despido!**

 **Bai.**

 **Se despide: yo :v**


	5. Los comienzos de Sherlock Love!

**...holi? *le tiran chanclas* ya! Sorry :c**

 **Ohayo mis amores! Wow! Hace taaanto que no actualizo |:\ perdón, es que el anime me esta consumiendo...;-;**

 **Ok, basta de charla que empiece el capitulo! :D**

 **Pd:ningún personaje me pertenece ;-;**

 **Pd2: Perdón por las faltas de ortografía ;-;**

* * *

Joder. Joder. Joder.

JODEEEEER!

Vamos Castiel que no pasa nada! Sucrette es así, ella le hace favores a todo el mundo, no tienes porque ponerte celoso...jeje...

Me tumbe en la cama bastante molesto, ¿Por que hacia que me sintiera así? ¡La odiaba por hacerme esto! Pero al mismo tiempo queria besarla y no parar hasta que saliera el sol.

Mire a demonio, tenia una cara de "Really nigga?" estúpido perro ¿Que se cree?

Bueno, para resumir el día, Sucrette se la paso a lado del delegaducho ese y jugo a ser detective, como aquella vez con el supuesto fantasma...suspire.

Estuvo todo el maldito día jodiendome con la llave esa! ¡incluso pensó que yo era el culpable! ¡¿Por que?!

Si. Odio a este tío, y ahora todavía mas, pero tampoco voy a rebajarme a ese nivel como para esconderle una pinshi llave. Además se que a Sucrette le agrada y yo quiero agradarle a ella así que no soy tan estúpido como para hacerle eso a uno de sus amigos.

Bueno...al menos pidió disculpas...

Cerre los ojos por unos minutos... Maldita sea, me dolía el pecho.

¡Me estoy volviendo un blanducho! ¡Sucrette es bruja! Debió hacer una de sus pociones o algo por el estilo y con sus encantos hizo de la bebiera!

 _Si...y esa poción se llama Amor..._

NO! Agh...help me...

Me levante de la cama y me puse mis auriculares. Tenia pensado relajarme y claro que lo hice...¡Con Rock!

Sucrette...ella...¿Estara enamorada de el? No...entonces saldría con el y no conmigo.

Bueno...t-tampoco estoy diciendo que ella esta enamorada de mi...aunque no la entiendo...soy irresistible...

Di una pequeña sonrisa.

Oh! Claro! No todo era malo después de todo!

Le había dejado en claro a Amber que Sucrette era MI Sucrette. Seeeh, la había defendido.

Ja! Espero que se lo cuente a su hermanito!

Eso Castiel! Punto para mi.

Humm...pensándolo bien...me gustaría algún día poder decir esas palabras, mirar a Sucrette con una sonrisa y que ella me respondiera...

"Si...soy tu novia..."

Seria un sueño...es algo tan simple...pero eso seria todo para que y pudiera morir en paz...

Aunque de preferencia me gustaría seguir viviendo para pasar, bueno, a "cosas mayores"...ustedes me entienden...

Di una sonrisa de tonto enamorado que odie con toda mi alma. Y admito que me sonrroje un poco...

¡Cualquiera se sonroja si piensa en eso!

Bueno, me saque los audífonos y me desvesti nuevamente. Tenia un poco mucho sueño.

Así que me dormí...claro no duro mucho, ya que este perro (el animal) me despertó solamente para que le diera de comer. Que egoísta.

* * *

 **Y bueno eso es todo por hoy! Lamento si los capitulos son muy cortos (╥_╥) Ahora que estoy de vacaciones voy a poder actualizar mas rápido! :D**

 **Solo espero que mi familia no decida ir a la playa ;-;**

 **Y bueno eso! Son las 02:30 de la mañana así que no puedo responder reviews :'v**

 **Me duelen los ojitos \3**

 **Bueno, que descansen! ^^**

 **Se despi- naah esta mierda a nadie le importa :v**


	6. Cupido en Huelga!

_**"Ahiri qui isti di vi**_ _ **ciquicinis pidri ictilizir mis ripidi"**_

 **jaja! Ese un mensaje que me llego a mi Facebook XD me reí bastante, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí mal :'v**

 **Ok, primero que todo pido disculpas...otra vez...Pero he tenido problemas familiares y me tengo que hacer cargo de mis hermanos. (No se cocinar así que comemos galletitas con mermelada todos los días, okno)**

 **¡Pero ya estoy aquí! ¡lista para actualizar :D! :D!**

 **Así que sin mas...priangulo? No se como se escribe...**

 **¡Aqui el capitulo!**

* * *

...No se como empezar...

 _-Que tal por el principio?~-_ Ja...Ja...

Bueno...hoy vi al hermano de Lysandro en la escuela...¿Que hacia ahí? Buscaba la ayuda de Sucrette...

¡Madre mía, pero que tío tan interesado! Encima que se quedo apoyado en MI árbol y tuve que andar vagueando por ahí buscando un nuevo lugar al que pertenecer... _Oshe Castiel, tu eres un tío! Por que no lo echaste?_ Es el hermano de mi mejor y único amigo...ustedes ya sabrán porque no lo saque de una patada.

Pero el resto del día fue "normal"

Ya saben. Un Lysandro buscando algo, un delegaducho desaparecido, una Sucrette corriendo de aquí para allá y el resto de los demás estudiantes haciendo lo suyo.

No estuve muy atento a lo que hacia Sucrette, si, aveces se acercaba a hablarme...pero tenia mi cabeza metida en otros lados.

Mire a mi lado. Si...ahí estaban...

 _Que cosa Castiel?_ Las cuerdas de guitarra, duh.

Las cuidaba con todo mi ser...no solo porque eran sumamente caras, también porque había sido un regalo de Sucrette...

 _-Uchales, que pinshi asco, cuando te volviste así men?_

-...Ya deberías saberlo.

 _-Si cierto._

-Que podría hacer para que se enamorara de mi? Bueno. Mas de lo que ya Esta, Obvio.

 _-Escribele una cancion~_

-Le digo a Lysandro que le escriba una canción?

 _-No! Hacela tu! Flojo de mierda_

-¡¿Estas loco?! Es demasiado difícil

 _-¡Pero es por Sucrette! Además, tu eres el loco._

-y eso por que?

 _-Tu eres el que esta hablando con un perro..._

Mire a demonio confundido, ¿De que estaba hablando?

Me estaba volviendo loco, ya solo faltaba que besara y durmiera con las cuerdas que me regalo Sucrette...

Suspire, en fin...mañana sera un nuevo día...

 _No me digas..._

Lo mire desafiante y se fue corriendo.

Ahora si...

Sucrette...nos vemos mañana...

* * *

 **Oki, es este capitulo no hubo mucho romance en el juego (excepto para los noviecitps y para las Sucrettesmalulas que querían quitarle el novio a Rosalya e.e)**

 **Así que eso c: perdón si este cap fue un millón de veces mas corto que los demás :'v**

 **No se enojen D:**

 **Bueno, nos vemos en el cap siguiente :D**

 **Bye!**

 **Otra cosa...**

 **Se que no respondo reviews pero aun así quiero que sepan que de verdad agradezco vuestro apoyo :3 cuando leo sus Reviews me da mucha alegría...porque la mayoría son graciosos xD**

 **Y bueno eso...**

 **Gracias.**


	7. Fiesta del Pijama -

**Jaja! Quien ríe ahora?! :D okno :v**

 **Ohayo mis amores! Ya me decidí :D los fines de semana serán para Castiel XD (osea, que subiré los caps de este fic los fines de semana :v) Bueno...**

 **¡Que empiece el sacrificiooooooo!**

* * *

Hoy Sucrette se junto con la chusma...Hum!

Fue a una súper fiesta de pijamadas...espero que hallan notado el sarcasmo...

Así que me dejo de lado, y se fue con sus "amiguis"

Pero por otro lado...

Si creyeron que Su no podia ser mas mona ¡Estaban completamente equivocados! Hoy la vi con un peluche, si, que infantil, pero fue ella tenga uno es adorable.

Pero...que coño me esta pasando...?

Aun no logro acostumbrarme a este tipo de pensamientos...y sentimientos...

Bueno, como le decía...

Obviamente no fui el único que la vio. Las aves de rapiña llegaron volando! Para lo que no sepan, me Refiero a la puta esa. Así que blah blah blah la molesto con los mismo chistes malos de siempre blah blah mas chistes malos. ¡Iba a saltar para defenderla! Pero se que mi Sucrette es valiente y fuerte, es mas, ¡Es mi vikinga! Entonces ella miro directamente a Amber a los ojos...y ella..ella se fue. No, Sucrette no se defendió, solo se quedo allí parada y callada...tendré que darle clases algún día.

Oh...claro...tambien quiso saber de "mi historia" con Amber, valla mierda.

Le conté que era una niña llorona y que le arregle la muñeca, que por cierto, era bastante fea. Y eso...

No. No era una historia de Romeo y Julieta como eAmber decia, ni siquiera podría llamarsele historia.

Tampoco me gustaría tener una historia de Romeo y Julieta con Sucrette...preferiría que ambos termináramos vivos.

¡Malditas mariposas! ¡Dejenme en paz! Cada ves que pensaba en Sucrette en algo mas que una amiga las putas mariposas empezaban a bailar y a revolotear por todos lados...es repugnante. Creo que ya lo había dicho pero, joder, de verdad es incomodo...sobre todo cuando la veo hablar con algún chico que no sea yo.

¿Pasara algún dia? ¿Podre estar junto a ella por el resto de mi vida...? ¿Sucrette sentirá lo mismo por mi?

... No lo se pero...Sinceramente...

Estoy ancioso por saberlo.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por hoy! :D**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y por sus Reviews**

 **No tengo nada mas que decir...Que tengan una linda semana! ;D**

 **Sueñen con Castiel xd...o con Lysandro...bueno ahi ustedes veran xd**

 **Bye! :D**


	8. ¡Epoca de exámenes!

**Ohayo Mis Amores! :D**

 **Si, debía actualizar ayer. Lo se. Tenia listo el cap pero de un momento a otro mi familia decidió ir a la playa :v sta familia... Así que culpen a mi familia v:**

 **Bueno, no se si les interese xd ... las cosas en mi familia van mejor c: gracias por su apoyo :3**

 **Y eso xd**

 **Que empiece el cap! :D**

* * *

En cuanto abrí la puerta de mi casa tire todo al piso y me fui a sentar al sillon. Demonio se acerco a mi, este perro tiene todo el santo día hambre.

Le di de comer al pinshi perro ese y me fui a mi habitación.

Hoy había sido un día bastante divertido.

Habrá una carrera de no se que...espero poder participar...con...Sucrette. ¡Y no me avergüenzo de decirlo!...¿A quien engaño? Estaba sonrojado hasta las narices.

Se lo dije indirectamente pero como la chica es muy tonta...suspire...y tonta me gusta.

Me puse a reír al recordar lo estresada que estaba hoy, osea, no es que me gusta que sufra, pero me encanta ver las caras que hace.

* * *

 _Castiel: ¿No te has dado cuenta de que hay algo extraño con todo el mundo en este momento?_

 _Sucrette: Sí, parece que todo el mundo se ha puesto de acuerdo para estudiar a la misma vez.- Trate de aguantarme las ganas de reír._

* * *

Pero que tierna era. Y estúpida...pero sobre todo tierna.

No se como se habrá enterado de los exámenes pero prometo que si no se acordaba pensaba decircelo...en algún momento...

Espera.

¿Y si la persona que le dijo de los exámenes quería poner a Su en mi contra? Pues claro! Tiene logica! Debió ser un chico, Seeeh. Algun envidioso se lo dijo solamente para tener a Sucrette para el solito. Ja! Por favor... Sucrette siempre estaría de mi lado...

Eso espero...

Castiel no es así. El Castiel que yo conozco deja a cualquier chica con deseos de mas...no al Castiel estúpido y gilipollas que suspiraba por una chica.

Ahora se que cualquiera puede cambiar.

Excepto las zorras...

Las zorras siempre serán zorras.

¡No te salgas del tema Castiel!

Mejor si...ya estoy babeando de tanto pensar en Sucrette.

Oh es cierto! Se acercan las vacaciones, genial. Antes de irme mandare a toda la puta escuela a la mierda. ¿Donde podría ir en vacaciones? Lo mas normal seria ir a la playa...

Se que suena algo estupido, pero si me llego a encontrar a Su en la playa...creeré que estamos unidos por los lazos del destino.

Ok. Fue bastante mala idea pensar en Sucrette en la playa ya que automáticamente la imagine en un bikini.

Y se veía jodidamente hermosa.

Fui a ducharme, estaba caliente...de seguro era por el calor...

Ay aja.

Después de la ducha que no me sirvió ni una mierda, me fui a mi habitacion, me senté en mi cama, tome una guitarra y perdí mis pensamientos en Sucrette.

Joder.

Como la amaba...

* * *

 **Y eso es Todo! Xd**

 **Perdón por las faltas de ortografía :'v**

 **Y muchas gracias por los Reviews! 3**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este cap! :3 nos leemos el fin de semana! :D**


	9. Los pies en el agua

**¡Ohayo mis amores!**

 **J** **olin...¿Que día es hoy? ¡Estoy super perdida con la fecha!**

 **Ok, no se de que va este episodio ya que a mi me a tocado encontrarme en la playa con la bruja de Amber y su hermano :"v tambien me toco con Lysandro...**

 **El mundo no quiere que mi Sucrette y Castiel esten juntos ;"v...**

 **¡Bueno! Perdonar las faltas de ortografia \3 _(habra muchas ya que no se que palabras llevan tilde (? Soy una pinshi ignorante)_**

 **No vale la pena mencionar que ningun personaje me pertenece :v**

 **¡Que empiece el capitulo!**

* * *

Ok. Creeran que estoy loco, pero ahora estoy seguro de que Su y yo estamos unidos por lazos del destino...

Me la he encontrado en la playa, vestia un precioso bikini con el que se veia condenadamente sexy.

No se como paso pero -mire a Demonio- te debo una amigo.

Le di su comida y se puso a saltar de alegria.

Ok, sigamos hablando de la chica sexy.

Estuve coqueteandole todo el santo día pero ella solo se sonrojaba, da igual, me gustaba verla asi.

Sobre todo si el motivo era yo. -rei y di una pequeña sonrisa-

Obviamente hubieron buitres rondando.

No recuerdo su nombre, tampoco me apetece recordarlo, pero se que era un hijo de puta.

¿Quien se cree que es? Obligando a mi Sucrette a dar vueltitas por la playa con el. ¡Jo!

Ella tampoco ayudaba mucho, si queria alejarse de el ¿para que mierda le seguia hablando? O tal vez yo me pase y esa vocesita que me decia "Castiel ayudame, yo quiero estar contigo, solo contigo" era parte de mi imaginacion.

Al final logre que aquel tio se alejara y Sucrette siguiera conmigo. Ugh, ¿Por que cada chico que veo quiere quitarmela? Ya se porque no tengo amigos...¡Es porque me tienen envidia!

Pues claro, teniendo a la chica mas linda del instituto y a las otras a mis pies, ¿quien no me tendria envidia? El mas celoso era ese oxigenado, y no, no me refiero a el sireno surfero.

Lo importante es que Sucrette lo mando a la verga y se quedo conmigo.

Oh y tuvimos una cita.

¡¿Una cita?! Enrealidad no se si podria llamarse asi...

 _Pero Castiel, invitar a una chica a comer helado si se considera una cita. De hecho si, la wea era una cita._

Si...y comimos del mismo helado...¡oh mierda, creo que me voy a derretir!

Si antes era dificil sacarmela de la cabeza, ahora sera imposible. Viendola en ese bikini edtabs seguro de que no podria.

Que sigue ¿Verla en ropa interior?

Sinceramente espero que si.

* * *

 **¡Eso es todo! Xd**

 **Lamento si hay alguna fan de Dakota que se ofendio /3**

 **Yo lo soy y me ofendi a mi misma, okey no.**

 **Como siempre que hacia la repiticion me tocaban Nath o Lys, siempre me iba con Dakota xD al final me aburri del mismo episodio y abandone la "operacion ECP: Encontrar a Castiel en la playa" :v**

 **En fin.**

 **Gracias por Sus Reviews! ^^ 3**

 **Nos vemos el proximo fin de semana! ;D**

 **PD: Si es que el mundo no se acaba :v (?**

 **Se despide: me :v**


	10. La vuelta a clases es agitada!

**Etto... Hehe... ¡Perdon! D: es que...soy muy floja ;-; xd Pero no volverá a suceder u^u**

 **Vale, quizás si me demora semanas en actaluzar pero ya no serán meses, años o siglos! Solo una semana (a menos que tenga examen y tenga que estudiar, pta vida...)**

 **Oh otra cosa! Este fanfic solo contara con los primeros 20 episodios de Corazón de Melón, cuando salga él episodio 40, hare segunda parte (? (Perdón, pero también quiero hacer otros fics Aparte de este :c) Y pues solo eso! Gracias por leer hasta acá :3**

 **¡Ahora a leer e cap! nwn**

* * *

Bueno, no me fue tan mal como pensé que me iría en el examen...

Sinceramente creí que me iria como el forro, gracias al cielo no fue así...

Llegue a la puerta, saqué mis llaves y la abrí (si no saben como, les puedo dar un tutorial) Demonio me recibió feliz meneando la cola, hum, le queda mejor el nombre Coock

Pero ya no se lo voy a cambiar

Luego de cerrar la puerta me dirigí a la ducha para ver si se me quitaban los nervios que aun tenia por el resultado de mi examen, no lo queria admitir pero estaba nervioso antes de recibir mi calificación

También estaba preocupado por la nota de Su...

¡PtMadre! ¡Pinshes sentimiento! Uno aquí tratando de bañarse tranquilamente y ¡Bom! Sucrete salvaje aparece.

"Salvaje"

Malditas hormonas.

Salí de la ducha y mire mi cabello, hace semanas no me lo coloreo pero aun así se veía perfecto.

¿Que mas ha pasado hoy? ¿Aparte de la excelente noticia que tengo preparada para el final?...Oh, claro, han llegado dos alumnos que se visten medio raro...yo creo que son gays, No me pregunten sus nombres porque no los recuerdo.

Ahora la excelente noticia

Recuerdan la carrera de Orientación que mención alguna vez? Bueno, Sucrette me pidio que fuera su compañero.

¡¿No es ASOMBROSO!? No se en donde sera pero, joder, ¡Que estaré a solas con ella!

No. Castiel, no puedes follartela, se que es tentador pero tienes que aguantar...por lo menos hasta que estén en un lugar abandonado, esos sitios son perfectos para hacer cosas cochinas.

Ah~...Estoy empezando a imaginarme agarrando sus piernas, he ir separandolas lentamente, y después...

Suspire, ¿Por que me Imagino estas escenas si se lo que me pasa cuando lo hago? Agh, maldita sea...

Me dirigí de nuevo al baño a...bueno, no importa.

Imaginense el tiempo que deseen.

Sali del baño y me dirigí a la cama (esta de mas poner que si me lave las manos?)

Deseando que él día de la carrera llegara ahora.

* * *

 **No pos...eso es todo e.e**

 **No me merezco ningún Review, lo se :'v**

 **Pero si de todas formas lo hiciera no sabria como agradercerles :'3**

 **¡Los amo! Ya solamente hay que esperar el evento de Pascua! :D**

 **Espera...eso es en Eldarya XD**

 **Besos a todos! Bye ^^**

 **Nos leemos el próximo fin de seman!**


	11. La Carrera de Orientación!

**Hola! ¿Muy tarde? Lo se, pero me dolía la pta panza (?**

 **Por otro lado...**

 **WAAAAA! LOS AMO DEMASIADO! No puedo creer que después de todo el tempo Que deje de escribir, aun hallan personitas hermosas que sigan leyendo esta historia!**

 **De verdad, no se como agradecerles :'3**

 **Bueno, basta que lloro**

 **Perdonen las faltas ortograficas OnO**

* * *

Me fui caminando como zombie a casa, estaba agotado y me dolían los ojos de tanto forzarlos para poder buscar los malditos objetos mejor.

Llegando solo pensé en tumbarme en la cama y no levantarme mas.

Había sido un día largo e interesante, bastante Interesante...

Solo puedo decir...que las piernas de Sucrette son calientitas

Y Comodas

MUY comodas

De hecho me gustaría contratarlas como almohada personal.

Ah, y se veía exquisita con ese chándal...

Tal vez no era muy escotado o algo así, pero a Sucrette se le ve bien todo.

Oh, otra cosa, ¿Recuerdan al imbécil de la playa? Volvió, quiso llevarse a Su otra vez pero ella preferio quedarse conmigo

Aunque parecía que hubiese dudado...

Alguna parte de ella quiso irse con ese tipo? Nah, no creo, quiero creer que no pero ella de verdad parecía dudosa...

¡Agh! No puedo creer que estoy sintiendo celos de ese tío ¡ella quiso quedarse contigo Castiel! Y aunque ella hubiese dudado igual se quedo conmigo

¿Por que eres así Castiel? ¿Por que soy así? Algún día podría darse cuenta de que me gusta...

Joder

¿Como reaccionaria ella? ¿y si despues de que me confiese empezara a tratarme igual que a Ken? Maldición, no quiero eso...

Dudo que lo haga, pero ahora prefiero encantarla mas

No puedo quitarme de la cebeza ese momento, ¿Fue como dormir juntos? Hubiera sido genial si alguien no hubiera ido a interrumpirnos.

Tan comodo que estaba yo y llega el pinshi Lysandro a arruinar el momento...

Se veía algo ¿Molesto? Por que? Quizas También le guste Sucrette.

Oh no

¡No puede gustarle Sucrette! Es decir, Es la única persona con la que me llevo bien, aparte de Iris y de piernas suaves, No quiero que nuestra amistad se arruiene por un chica

Porque cuando Su y yo seamos novios el se molesta, eso es seguro.

Pero... Y si el es el que se queda con ella?

Juro que...

Un montón de imágenes de Lysandro y Sucrette juntos se me vinieron a la mente, maldita sea, ahora no pidre estar relajado al 100%

Tengo que jugarmela por Su...

Porque ella tiene que ser mía

Y si no es así...

Joder, no quiero pensar en eso ahora

* * *

 **Buh, que corto**

 **Weno, Espero su les haya gustao (?**

 **Review si quieren conti \:D/**

 **Pd: se las dare igual xd (Aunque no lo quieran :D)**

 **Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana ;D**


	12. ¡Todo el mundo quiere saber!

**Jooder tío que asco de "Escritora" soy, toda irresponsable y vaga**

 **Bueno solo tengo que decir: "pta flojera y pinshi colegio pto"**

 **Mil perdones**

 **Otra vez...**

 **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía**

* * *

Madre mía que cansado estoy

Tire mis cosas en cualquier parte y me acosté en el sillón

No se que mierda paso por la cabeza de Su cuando pensó que Lysandro y yo teníamos "algo", pero me ha encantado ese momento.

¡Ella estaba preocupada de que Lysandro y yo estuviéramos saliendo! Eso significa que si esta interesada en mi, ya tenia esa teoría desde hace un tiempo, osea, Mirenme, soy un papasote. Pero ahora esta 100% confirmado que le atraigo.

No puedo evitar sonreír como un bobo, aunque no dura mucho ya que otra idea se me viene a la cabeza

¿Y si ella en realidad esta interesada en Lysandro y no en mi?

No. Imposible.

Me pidió a mi que fuera con ella en la carrera de orientación, no a Lysandro.

Estoy seguro de que le gusto yo, pero aun así debo estar atento.

Escuche por ahí que alguien se le confesó a Alexy, wow! Me he acordado del nombre!, bueno, por un momento pensé que era Sucrette ya que le andaba buscando pero nah, Sucrette tiene mejor gusto.

Oh! ¡Esta es la mejor parte! De hecho, mi favorita:

El delegaducho y mi linda Sucrette no se hablaron en tooodo el día, creo que están enojados...

¡GENIAL!

Y no, no es que me de celos de que ellos dos hablen, el no es competencia para mi, pero mientras menos se junten, mejor.

¡No hay nada ni nadie que se interponga al "Casteliette"!Sep, yo he inventado el nombre ¿Vedad que esta chulo?

Agh, estoy muy mal de la cabeza.

Pero no puedo evitar pensar en cosas así...Malditas hormonas

Aunque el único culpable aquí soy yo ¿quien te manda a enamorarte Castiel? ¿QUIEN?

¡Y Sucrette también tiene algo de culpa! Por...Ser Ella.

Pero...

Me alegra haberme enamorado...

No puedo culpar a Su, es mas, creo que debería...

Suspire

Gracias Sucrette.

* * *

 **Otro cap bien cortito**

 **Perdón por dejarlas esperando taaaaanto tiempo,**

 **Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! las amo! En serio! :3**

 **Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! ^^**


	13. ¡Sube el sonido! 1

**Me ha dolido la panza estos días :'v**

 **Gracias por sus reviews y por seguir esta historia nwn**

 **Un detalle importante: No en todos los episodios del juego Sucrette vuelve a su casa, pero a mi se me hace mas fácil escribirlo así :')**

 **Bueno, ¡Les dejo el cap!**

* * *

Querido diario...

Han pasado un montón de cosas en mi vida, la mayoría son buenas desde que Sucrette llego a ella, miento, la mayoría son raras, pero de todos modos me gusta. Y la mayoría hacen que me sienta raro...Pero como he dicho antes, me gusta.

Bueno, basta de eso.

A Su se le ha ocurrido hacer un concierto en la escuela, Escuche que ha llegado un ex compañero y la teoría de que a Lysandro le guste Sucrette se hace mas fuerte...

Y no solo a el le gusta ¡A Nathaniel también! ¿Por que ese tío siempre quiere quitarme a las chicas, Eh? De verdad que lo odio...

Pero no odio a Lysandro y se me hace raro de estar compitiendo contra el por una chica, no ha querido separarse de Sucrette y cuando ella le ha dejado se vio algo triste, molesto y desilusionado, es mi amigo, no debería gustarme verlo así, pero me gusta que Sucrette le deje en claro que no quiere nada con el, me hace sentir seguro.

Y en cuanto a Nathaniel, lo he visto a el y a Su agarraditos, y en cuanto se soltaron vi un rubor sobre las mejillas de mi chica.

Tenia unas putas ganas de golpearlo...

Pero me contuve.

Bueno, Los ya nombrados, Armin y yo, hemos ido a ayudar a desocupar el sótano para que se realizase el concierto, y luego hemos comido algo.

Pasar tiempo con Sucrette me ha hecho realmente feliz, ella y yo sólidos moviendo cajas y esas cosas, se que es algo muy simple pero a mi me mola un montón.

Ya no puedo evitarlo, me gustaría poder abrazarla cuando yo quisiera, saludarla todas las mañanas con un beso en sus preciosos labios, poder tocarla y todos los días poder demostrarle cuanto la amo.

Poder hacer ese tipo de cosas me haría realmente feliz, mas de lo que ya soy.

Oh mierda...Cuando me ha mostrado esa hermosa sonrisa suya quise plantar mis labios en los de ella, no se como hago para aguantarme las ganas pero gracias al cielo que puedo hacerlo.

Alfin he encontrado el lugar donde se esconde la felicidad.

Y mi felicidad

Esta en Sucrette.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, son las una de la mañana y tengo que levantarme a las seis, cuidense Y nos leemos el proximo capitulo ;3**

 **Chau**


	14. Sube el sonido! 2

**Holiwis! Este cap tiene...escenas subidas de tono? No se como llamarle xd**

 **Pero nada explicito o muy fuerte UwU**

 **Espero les guste y perdonenme las faltas ortográfica QnQ**

* * *

Joder, aun podía sentir mi cuerpo en llamas al tocar en el concierto, era la primera vez que lo hacia así que estaba un poco mucho nervioso, pero Su me dio otra cosa en que pensar cuando se puso ese vestido.

No pude aguantarme el suspiro, Se veía jodidamente hermosa, cada vez me cuesta controlar mas mi cuerpo, tan solo quiero lancarme encima de ella y luego...di un pequeño gemido, tan solo pensar en ella me causa esta sensación, ya quiero sentir lo que pasara cuando en verdad nos toquemos.

Sentí un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo y Sonreí.

Venga, Castiel, acabas de llegar a casa y ya te estas poniendo...  
Aunque con Su es difícil aguantarse.

Nathaniel ha estado también en la banda pero ahora eso me ha dado igual, ¡como he disfrutado estar arriba del escenario!  
Además de que sentía la mirada de Sucrette fija en mi, sentía que me miraba solo a mi, si, suena muy egocéntrico, pero es la verdad, Su me estaba mirando, podía sentirlo en el momento...y sentirlo me causaba cosquillas en el cuerpo.

Quizás me estaba vigilando por si una de esas locas que estaban gritando me atacaba.

" _Espero que después del concierto no tengas un club de fans"_ Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de Sucrette, me puse nervioso y trate de disimularlo con una broma.

Estaba agotado y el cansancio de apodero de mi, cerré mis ojos dispuesto a ir a los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

 _Amaba como aquellos ojos me miraban._

 _Amaba como ese cabello se movía con el viento._

 _Amaba sus expresiones, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, su personalidad, todo._

 _-"Toca para mi Castiel" me dijo ella en un susurro_

 _No dije nada, tan solo me limite a mirarla a los ojos, me encantaba perderme en ellos._

 _Agarre mi guitarra y me puse a tocar notas fáciles y suaves, pero expresando en ellas todo el amor que sentía por la chicabque estaba recostada a mi lado._

 _Ella solo cerro sus ojos mientras me oía tocar, yo no quería hacerlo, no quería dejar de mirarla. Ella era tan hipnotisante, mirarla era mi vicio, uno con el que no planeaba acabar._

 _Levanto su cabeza y me miro a los ojos -"Castiel..." susurro ella..._

 _-"Sucrette..."_

 _Se iba cerrando el espacio que quedaba entre nuestros labios poco a poco...podía escuchar su respiración en armonía junto a la mía, no me contube mas y deshice el espacio que nos separaba._

 _Fue un beso tranquilo y lento que con el tiempo se hizo mas apasionado y fuerte, nuestras lenguas jugaban entre si, senti como ella mordió mi labio inferior, mi cuerpo se estremeció y solté un pequeño gruñido. Empecé a acariciarla desde el cabello hasta la espalda, subiendo y bajando tranquilamente._

 _Mis labios bajaron hasta su cuello para dejar suaver besos mientras las caricias aumentaban, ella soltó un gemido y metio sus manos por debajo de mi camisa, solté un suspiro y quise volver a sus labios que me llamaban a gritos._

 _Esto no era lujuria._

 _Esto no era simple atracción._

 _Esto era amor._

 _Terminamos abrazados, ambos sin la parte superior de nuestra ropa, completamente desnudos de la cintura para arriba._

-" _Mira quien ha llegado" dijo ella sonriendo mirando a Demonio como se acercaba_

 _Yo también Sonreí "Hey, ¿Que pasa Demonio?"_

 _No esperaba que contestara obviamente pero..._

 _Demonio: Alimentame puto._

Un ladrido por parte de Demonio hizo que me parara de golpe, mire hacia todos lados confundido, buscando a Sucrette...y caí en la realidad.

Todo había sido un sueño.

El mejor sueño de mi vida, pero aun así fue un sueño.

Suspire derrotado y me dispuse a darle de comer a mi mascota.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado este cap! Y otra vez, gracias por el apoyo que le dan a este fic, De verdad que las amo! ^^**

 **Y bueno, nos leemos en el próximo cap ^^**

 **Byeee~**


End file.
